disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit
Rabbit is one of the main protagonists from the Winnie the Pooh franchise, making his first Disney appearance in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. He is voiced by Junius Matthews in the first film, Will Ryan in both Welcome to Pooh Corner and A Day For Eeyore, Ken Sansom currently in its television versions, and later Tom Kenny in the upcoming film. Personality Rabbit can be a grumpy character. This is often due to the unintentional interventions of his friends. Rabbit is most concerned with his garden, which he works on constantly, and he becomes annoyed when it is tampered with. However, he does have a softer side, and will help his friends when he is needed. Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit first appears in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. Pooh invites himself over for lunch after he fails to get honey from a honey tree. Rabbit's horrified reaction implies that this happens often, but though Rabbit pretends he isn't home, Pooh comes in the back door. Resignedly, Rabbit offers his honey to Pooh, which results in Pooh eating so much that he becomes stuck in Rabbit's front door. The only solution is to wait for Pooh to get thin again, so that he can be removed. Rabbit attempts to make the most of it, by decorating Pooh's lower half. Later, he stops Gopher from giving Pooh honey, as he worries it would delay Pooh's removal. When Pooh budges one day, he excitedly tell Christopher Robin. After a tug of war, Pooh is removed from the doorway, much to Rabbit's relief. In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Rabbit is seen harvesting his garden. Though he is initially worried when Pooh is dragged though, he changes his attitude when he realizes that Pooh has essentially harvested all his carrots for him. That night, he is forced to go to Christopher Robin's home as a result of the flood. In the 3rd segment, Rabbit has grown annoyed by Tigger's constant bouncing. He hold a meeting consisting of himself, Pooh, and Piglet. His intent is to take Tigger into the mists and lose him there, which would supposedly humble Tigger. However, the plan fails. Rabbit himself grows hopelessly lost, and Tigger retrieves him, annoucing happily that Tigger's never get lost. Later on, when Tigger is stuck in a tree, Rabbit forces a promise that Tigger would never bounce again. He quickly comes to regret it, after everyone expresses their love of the old bouncy Tigger. He allows Tigger to bounce again, which Tigger does joyfully. A Day for Eeyore In this featurette, Rabbit is bounced again by Tigger when they all throw Eeyore's birthday party. Then, when Tigger gobbles up a piece of Eeyore's birthday cake wholly, upset, Rabbit says that he's got a lot of nerves showing up after what he did to Eeyore. Then, he thinks Tigger should leave the party. However, Roo tells him to let Tigger stay. Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin In this film, Rabbit joins Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore as they go on a quest to find Christopher Robin, whom they mistakenly believe is in trouble. Annoyed with Pooh's leadership, Rabbit takes over. Later on, Rabbit panics under pressure, realizing that he is not as smart as he believes himself to be. At the end, Rabbit returns home with Christopher Robin. The Tigger Movie Rabbit is first seen attempting to use a pulley system to remove a rock from Eeyore's home. However, the machine is ruined by Tigger. After Tigger runs away, Rabbit leads the expedition to find him. He does so reluctantly at first, but acquiesces after seeing his saddened friends. When they find Tigger, Rabbit tells him to forget about his family tree, offending Tigger, Tigger screams and it causes a large and dangerous avalanche. Rabbit is the last to be saved by Tigger, but along with the others survives the storm. Rabbit later becomes apart of Tigger's true family. At the end of the film Tigger promises Rabbit that he would watch where he is bouncing in the future, which Rabbit accepts greatfully. Piglet's Big Movie Rabbit appears working on a plan to extract honey from a hive. Piglet is able to carry out the task, but no one realizes what he has done. Later on, Rabbit takes part in a search party to find the missing Piglet, using Piglet's scrapbook as an aid. During an argument with Tigger, Rabbit loses the sketchbook to the river. He and the others make a new one, detailing Piglet's adventures. At the end, Rabbit and the others are able to find Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Rabbit leads the friends into an expedition to find and capture their longtime enemies, the Heffalumps. Later, he becomes friends with the species, due to the actions of Roo. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Rabbit is seen telling Piglet and Roo a story about a Ghost Friend. Winnie the Pooh Television appearances Welcome to Pooh Corner In this TV series, Rabbit is portrayed by a live actor in a puppet suit. Besides being a gardener, he is portrayed as a talented magician. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit is portrayed similarly to his earlier film appearances. He is often faced with fighting threats to his garden, with include crows, bugs, and Gopher's plans. He is sometimes presented in a antagonistic role. Though normally he is portrayed as a living animal, the episode "How Much is that Rabbit in the Window", presents him as a toy. The episode has an unappreciated Rabbit run away from home, only to be picked up by the owner of a store, who puts him up for sale. 2 episodes depict Rabbit's softer side. In "Find Her, Keep Her", Rabbit rescues a baby blue bird named Kessie, and raises her. He is shown to be overprotective of her, even forbidding her from flying, though in the end, he reluctantly allows her to migrate South for the winter. Kessie returns in "A Bird in the Hand", and Rabbit still treats her as a child, despite her being grown up. After a run in with heffalumps and woozles, however, he comes to realize that though she is grown up he can still be Kessie's good friend. My Friends Tigger & Pooh In this series, Rabbit is portrayed as living in a tree as opposed to his usual burrow. House of Mouse Rabbit appeared cameo in House of Mouse with Winnie the Pooh and friends. Disney Parks In Disneyland, Rabbit is a rare meetable character and is seen on special occasions. Rabbit usually appears at Christmas time and a small amount of shows. Due to Rabbit being rare, Rabbit has become a popular character in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Rabbit's house is the host for the Block Tigger minigame in the 100 Acre Wood, whilst the gate at the back of his house is the host for the Veggie Panic minigame in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Rabbit was shown briefly running away from a large pumpkin rolling down the hill towards a stack of hunny. Kingdom Hearts 10 years later, Rabbit is seen with Pooh who wishes to get hunny from Rabbit. Rabbit pretends to be a "Nobody" (as in the joke: Nobody's home.) But Sora discovers Rabbit and Pooh ends up with Piglet helping himself to some hunny. Pooh then gets stuck in Rabbit's hole door while he is trying to leave, Rabbit says the way to get him out is to use carrot juice. But when Rabbit goes to collect the carrots, Tigger comes to use his garden as his new bouncing ground, this makes Sora go to protect it. Rabbit is also seen with his friends at the last page of the 100 Acre Wood. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Rabbit is one of the friends Sora must find for Pooh to complete the 100 Acre Wood World Card. He is busy trying to carry his vegetables down a hill when one of his pumpkins gets loose and bowls over Pooh. Sora stacks the rest while the continue to roll down the hill. Once Rabbit races down, he sees that the vegetables have been stacked and thanks Sora with the Sleight, Synchro. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, you receive the Cross-slash+ sleight instead. Kingdom Hearts II Rabbit tries to help Pooh remember Sora in Kingdom Hearts II by feeding him hunny. When he runs out, he asks Sora to get some more which leads to the "Hunny Slider" minigame. He shows up to help in the Spooky Cave, but doesn't go in with Sora during "The Exposition" minigame. Gallery pigletsbigmovie_166.jpg|Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie heffalumpmovie_265.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Movie heffalumphalloween_061.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween RabbitBookofPooh.jpg|Rabbit in The Book of Pooh supersleuth_315.jpg|Rabbit in My Friends Tigger and Pooh pigletsbigmovie_144.jpg|Rabbit with Tigger pigletsbigmovie_208.jpg|Rabbit and Pooh pigletsbigmovie_273.jpg|Rabbit with Roo heffalumpmovie_317.jpg|Rabbit with Kanga cliprabbit2.gif|Rabbit Entertainment+Pictures+Week+April+13+QzQnbT2FNyal.jpg|Rabbit with Tigger and Eeyore celebrating Pooh's star Rabbit KH.png|Rabbit in Kingdom Hearts Trivia *Although Rabbit's color is officially yellow, in some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh his fur is more greenish than usual. This might be due to coloring errors, though. * Rabbit is sometimes named the smartest resident in the Hundred Acre Woods, but the title also goes to Owl at times. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Wise Characters